Demigod lust - a Sexual Heroes of Olympus fanfiction
by Sweetfalcon
Summary: Heroes of Olympus fanfiction. Had to be placed under Percy Jackson. CONTAINS SEX SCENES UNSUITABLE FOR MINORS. (During House of Hades) Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo and Percy Jackson and Annabeth chase in Tartarus, are having a pretty bad time fighting Gea and the Giants - As Aphrodite puts it, they need to let off steam. Sex is the obvious way.
1. 1: Venice

**So, I'll begin normally; I do not own The book series called Heroes of Olympus, that's Rick Riordan. Nor am I in any way affluated to him, his publishers, books, characters etc**

**I began writing anither similar type of fanfiction some months ago, I didn't go very far. Although the reviews I read pushed my to write this! Yes each chapter contains explicit and detailed (fan)fictional sex scenes between characters of the Heroes of Olympus, and are set in the fourth book, The House of Hades. All for your pleasure. I've written significantly more this time and hope you have enjoyed as I am. **

**As well as this series, I may continue my Septimus Heap one. Also a Hunger Games one, Harry Potter, CHERUB, Eragon would be possible.**

**Please rate and review, pm me, whatever, if you have any suggestions, or want to know something about this fanfiction ir any others of mine or any to make.**

**The first chapter is Frank/Hazel after Venice. I'm thinking of Hazel/Jason around Sciron, Percy/Annabeth, Jason/Piper after Khione and Leo/Calypso. These are linked to the books storyline. Again please suggest more, not neccessarily linked to the storyline.**

**Enjoy!**

( UPON FRANK, HAZEL AND NICO RETURNING FROM VENICE)

"Oh my Gods! Have I shrunk or..." Piper started.

"Nope" Frank grinned a kind of awkward smile as if he was uneasy with his recent physical improvements, "I've grown"

Leo emerged from the lower decks, twirling a spanner between his fingers, "Hey you're back! Did you like turn into one of those green cows and persuade them all to moo away or...Sweet motor oil! What happened to you?!"

Hazel, who had climbed the ladder last (Nico had immediately skulked off into the shadows) answered; "He was amazing, he killed them all to get a python from his dad"

Everyone looked puzzled, Coach Hedge responded first; "Does it shoot poison, does it explode?"

"No, I had to get one so this farming god would cure Hazel, and turn Nico back into a human, um, he was a corn plant" Frank enlightened them modestly.

Everyone figured that the story would need a lenghthy explanation, but they didn't have the time. They were tired.

"Alright everyone, let's go, people to meet, places to go, plots to destroy the Earth to thwart" Leo announced, "Jason, Coach Hedge, you're on first watch"

"Hey, who made you the boss here?" The faun asked, but he obliged with a 'herrumph'.

Piper kissed Jason, and hazel noticed that she had her hands on his rear, and the cheeky, suggestive look they shared before Piper said goodnight and skipped off contently. Hazel knew, from discussions with Piper, that her and Jason had begun to progress through the 'bases', and were approaching third. She remembred what Aphrodite had told the three, what seemed like so long ago; "When the time comes you three, when you approach the Ancient Lands, you will be relient on each other, heavily. Sometimes you need some relief". "Wait do you mean…" Annabeth had started "Yes!" Aphrodite beamed "Wait you're all…ah, well I'll just" Hazel, Annabeth and Piper suddenly recoiled in pain. "Sorry, you know you don't want to follow Artemis' petty virginity rubbish" Aphrodite explained cheerily, but not really apologetically, "That'll make it a lot less awkward".

Hazel sighed longily, She'd had no hint of Frank wanting such a thing as 'relievance'-of sex.

Four demigods walked down into the cabins, with Leo, and then Piper branched off from the group into their respective cabins. When they reached Frank's bedroom, Hazel plucked up the courage and asked "I'm not really tired, can I stay in your room?"

Frank didn't get the hint, but nevertheless agreed, "Sure, hey we probably sounded crazy with our story".

"Yeah" Hazel agreed, but her mind was elsewhere as she stared at the bed.

"I'm just gonna change my shirt" Frank said, quite understandingly Hazel thought, as various bodily fluids from the katakoboltes?, katapoltes? She couldn't remember, were smeared across his shirt. But all efforts directed at remembering the bad-breathed monsters' name were immediately ceased as Frank took his t-shirt off. Frank was not the only one admiring his new bulky, muscular chest and abdomen.

Hazel found herself staring and admiring his torso, and it took a lot to pull away her gaze.

When she did, she found Frank staring right at her. They both stared directly into each other eyes. They slowly moved towards each other, their heads getting closer and closer. They eventually locked lips, and kissed.

Their tongues edged out of their mouths, entering the other's. They kissed slowly at first, then rapidly became faster. Their tongues frantically battling and fighting for dominance, their arms stroking each others back and slithering down to respective back-sides.

Frank picked hazel up and fell backwards onto his bed. Hazel tore off her t-shirt, revealing a florescent green sports bra. Frank grinned , Hazel easily had the best breasts he'd ever seen, Piper may be the daughter of Aphrodite and have an amazing ass but Hazel's round large tits were unbeaten by any he'd seen. Frank couldn't resist to rip of her bra, the only thing between him and her breasts.

Hazel was sitting on Frank's lower torso, still kissing Frank. He could feel her breasts squashed onto his chest. They were like a couple of fish out of water, frantically duelling and interwining their tongues, exploring every corner of each others mouth. She eventually pulled away and reached to the back of her bra.

"Do you want this off?" she taunted.

"Please" he pleaded.

"Hmm, go on then" And she took it off Frank didn't hesitate, and dove in, flipping Hazel onto her back and licking, kissing and nibbling at her breasts. Hazels head was back, moaning in pleasure, as Franks tongue ensured no square inch of her tits and cleavage weren't touched as he planted kisses on them. Hazel could see a bulge by his groin but couldn't reach, and even if she could, she wouldn't have, due to the extreme pleasure she was experiencing.

Frank sucked on her nipples as she moaned. She detangled her leg from Franks and traced his inner thigh with her foot, slowly and teasingly before pressing the bulge in his pants. Frank gave a groan, muffled by her breasts with he obvipusly could not get enough of. She was pulled into a sitting position and could now feel Frank's raging boner against her own sensitive areas. She snaked her arm down between them, down past the hem of his trousers and grabbed his dick. Frank's head, buried in her breasts, looked up.

With her free arm she pushed Frank into a lying position .

"My, my what's this we have here, should I take a look?" Hazel asked.

There was nothing Frank wanted more as he looked up at his girlfriend, topless, hair messy, her eyes glistening with excitement and her hand squeezing his cock beneath his underwear.

Hazel didn't wait for Frank's inevitable obligation and tore off his trousers and underwear in one, desperate, quick movement.

Hazel was not the only one in shock of Frank's enourmous, 12 inch veiny member, Frank too, gaped at it's sheer enormity. Mars' blessing, sure enough, had changed many aspects of his physique.

"Sweet lears of Pluto" Hazel gasped to herself, as she moved to crouch over Frank's legs, gazing at his rod, rock hard, foreskin pulled back, Bulged veins running along its length. She tickled his inner thighs as her hands slowly moved upwards towards his dick. Then she grabbed it with two hands, her bottom one wanking the majority of his length, her other tracing a finger along his large head. Frank moaned as she did so, her hand going over his sensitive skin, sending waves of pleasure down his member. Hazel gazed seductively into his eyes as her hands incessantly moved up and down, up and down his cock. Her top hand went down to his balls. Frank winced as Hazel cupped them in her hand and gently squeezed. Her other hand gradually quickening the pace, rubbing his cock. Hazel had thought about trying to give a blowjob, but didn't on the grounds that she couldn't try it out on such a huge dick. Her hands still massaged Frank's balls and cock, now at a fast speed.

Hazel delighted in seeing Frank's face, contorted in the attempt to keep on going, stretched back in pleasure, moaning loudly.

"Ha...Hazel ... I'm...I'm gonna..."

With some grunts and moans, Frank's cock shot his cum straight up like jet. Hazel continued to shake him off, as quckly as she could, whilst the last of Frank's hot cum oozed out and dripped onto her hands, the rest of it across Frank's abdomen and Hazel's arms.

Frank's cock became limp and hazel pulled herself onto Frank, lying half-naked over his nude body, in a sticky mess. Frank's semen sticking to both their bellies.

They lied with Hazel on top of Frank, silent, sweaty.

"That was brilliant" Frank breathed.

He was suddenly aware that Hazels large breasts were squashed up against his chest. He revelled in the feeling of their softness against his hard muscles. He began to harden. He started kissing Hazel again slowly stroking his tongue against hers. His hands ran along her back, lower and lower. One hard slipped down and traced her abdomen with a finger, swirling on her bellybutton. As Hazel and Frank interwined tongues Frank slipped his hands at the same time down her panties and plunged two fingers into her pussy. Hazel gasped. Frank smirked. His other hand groped her ass as his fingers pleasured Hazel's pussy.

"Gods I can't stand this any longer!" Hazel cried.

She pulled down her jeans and panties and leaped onto Frank, sitting on his groin. Frank looked surprised, and grabbed his enormous cock.

Frank and hazel moaned in synchronicity as hazel sank down, slowly, inch by inch onto Frank's monster dick. She'd moaned loudly the whole way down. She eventually had the entire 12 inches of Frank's member inside her. Then she sat up and down again feeling Frank's cock fill her pussy. Frank groaned. She did it again, and again, riding his gargantuan rod.

Ares and Mars began to quarrel in his head.

"Take control!" Ares roared

"Ravage her!" Mars screamed

"Then ravage more girls!" Ares agreed, for once

Frank sighed, he thought he might get more peace after Mars had appeared to him.

Frank sat up and wrapped his arms around Hazel and began to lift her up and down, taking control. He quickened the pace. Hazel's nails dug into Frank's back, feeling Frank's dick slide into her pussy, sending waves of pleasure through her body.

Frank flipped her over, and thrust quickly in and out of her. He leaned over her, kissing her as his hands pinched her hard nipples, squeezing her round tits. Hazels moans were muffled by their wet kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. He could hear the slapping of his thrusts, Hazels increasingly frequent moans of pleasure and the oncoming orgasm, as Hazel's pussy muscles tightened on his enourmous cock.

He stopped, suddenly, and not pulling his intense gaze away for a second, drew the entirity if his length out of her, slowly. Still staring, he placed the head at her enterance, swirled it thrice and plunged it, slowly, teasingly all the way into her pussy. Hazel was mind-blown by pleasure, each inch of his rod sending spasms of pleasure resounding through her. Frank pulled out again, slowly, and in, and out, and in. Hazel couldn't hang on, her head stretched back, one hands grasping the side of the bed, another in the firm grip of Frank's. She moaned loudly, almost a scream of pure pleasure. Her orgasm shook through her body, beads of sweat plastered to her body, her legs stretch stretched apart as Frank continued to deliver wave after wave of pleasure through his huge cock. When Hazel's juices came, it tipped Frank over the edge.

He wrenched his dick out as yet another jet of white, sticky cum shot out, splattering Hazel's abdomen in the warm liquid. Hazel still shook in pleasure as The last of Frank's cum lazily spat out onto Hazel.

Frank, out of breath, but bewildered and contented beyond belief, dragged his body over Hazel, his semi-erect cock smearing the sticky mess on her chest. Hazel gave a short moan as Frank's heavy body collapsed onto her and lay there. So Hazel and Frank lay silently, without a care in the world that they were both dripped in sweat, and covered in cum. They lazily kissed, enjoying the feel of each's body other pressed against the other, no care for Gea or monsters. All that mattered was the moment.

The door flew open. Hazel's eyes widened in shock as Coach Hedge barged in. Frank and Hazel store as he wiped his eyes, "Hazel. You're not ready, come on it's your watch" ordered Coach Hedge as if Hazel were just reading a book, I want you up there in five minutes!".

Frank turned his gaze, bewildered, at Hazel as the faun left, "What in the name of Rome?",

But Hazel didn't reply. She smiled contentedly and thought, "I did it. I controlled the mist".


	2. 2: Sciron

**A HEROES OF OLYMPUS SEXUAL FANFICTION**

**TAKES PLACE IN BOOK IV - THE HOUSE OF HADES**

**WARNING There's a lot of sex in this, detailed and graphical, written for pleasure, I warned you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the books, the characters or anything to do with it!**

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**I've done the second chapter, and it might be even better than the first!**

**Features HAZEL/JASON (/Sciron, but he's not too important)**

**Hope you've enjoyed the first, it's linked to this.**

**Again PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review I'd be grateful, or pm me about suggestions, appreuchiation, a will to express utter disgust (please don't).**

**If you've never reviewed, trust me it's really easy. I got a window of two days where I get the most readers so please review!**

**Hope you enjoy, I'm very pround of this one!**

MID-WAY THROUGH THE CONFRONTATION WITH SCRIRON

"Well then, my dear, hop to it, or my next shot will cut off more than your friend's hair!" Sciron told Hazel as if he were giving her some friendly advice.  
>It was a mere day and a half since Hazel and Frank's sexual experience and Hazel hadn't really had a chance to talk about it with him, as last night, Frank had spent half the night on watch, and Frank was on guard for the other half. One morning later and an unpleasant encounter with a large unfriendly turtle had left the Argo II stuck in a bay, and her and Jason at the top of a cliff with a deadly-accurate bandit. Oh and he had a flintlock pointed at Jason's face.<p>

"Yes, yes coming now"Hazel muttered irritably as if summoning tons of precious metals from the earth was simply an annoying errand.

As Hazel closed her eyes, a dazzling array of shining valuables erupted from the ground. Sciron's beady eyes were fixed on the horde of armour, weapons and jewellery. Jason's on the other hand, were not. His eyes were glued to Hazel's chest, and her perfect large, round breasts. He was imagining feeling them, massaging them...Kissing them... He had copped a feel of Piper's sizeable goodies before, but Hazel's were imcomparable. He sighed as the last of the gold was emerging from the earth. Despite the fact that he was on an urgent quest whose purpose was to prevent the World from all-out destruction, all he wanted was some sex. Typical boy he thought to himself with a hint of a smile. He was suddenly brought back to reality.

"That was impressive!" commended Sciron "But I did say _all _of your valuables"

Jason gaped, surely he couldn't take that, not after they went to all that trouble, not after Percy and Annabeth...

But Hazel was already talking, eventually persuading Sciron that the statue was a waste of time.

"Alright, alright. But. I do like a show of respect from my victims, I mean errm...Visitors!"

"What do you mean?" Inquired Hazel worriedly

"You see, a life as a bandit is rewarding, but sometimes you miss out on all the fun stuff everyone else gets... any guesses?...no?...I'll tell you! Sex!" Hazel and Jason exchanged glances, Sciron continued, "But returning from Tartarus leaves you a little, erm, unexcited? So, I demand that this young lady perform oral sex on this young man, here, for my pleasure!"

"What?" Asked Jason incredelously, but secretly wanting it.

"No way" Confirmed Hazel, but sneaking a sly glance at Jason's crotch.

"Well then, I have no choice but to..." Began Sciron, pointing his flintlock at Jason's head.

"OK, OK we'll do it!" Interrupted Jason quickly, and undoing his belt eagerly, yet apologetically, as not to give away his secret lust, revealled his red Boxers, which had a prominent tent.

Scriron sat down in his chair as Hazel tugged down Jason's underwear.

What sprang out was a rock-hard, arrow straight 7-inch cock, large head, and bulging veins running along its length. At its base, grew a nest of fluffy blond pubic hair above his drooping balls.

A blowjob, Hazel thought, how hard can it be? So she grapped his cock.

As she lightly stroked the base, she gazed at his bell-end, half exposed by his foreskin. She moved her head slowly, poked her tongue out, and gave a quick, experimental lick at his peehole. Jason gave a small shudder. She poked her tongue out again, and touched his head again, this time keeping it there, making small circles around the end of his dick. She licked more, sliding her tongue against his sensitive head as if she were licking a lollypop.

'This isn't hard'She thought to herself, 'It's quite fun'

Jason could not have been more inclined to agree as Hazel went further and further. She experimented further as she put his whole head in her mouth, tracing more circles at its end. Jason was moaning softly, both of them forgotten about Sciron, about everything. Jason moved his hips as she began to bob on his head. Hazel looked up, and saw that the rest of his dick was yet to be touched. She moved one hand to his ass, where she grabbed tightly on his muscles as she placed her lower hand between his legs, cupped his balls and fondled them, running the drooping skin of his scrotum between her fingers, gently squeezing his bollocks.

All the while she began to bob. Bobbing past his head, her teeth grazing the soft skin. Further she bobbed, her tongue swirling around his shaft, tickling his end, as she pulled back, and running along the sides of his rod as she went in again, feeling his nest of hair as she engulfed most of it. Gathering pace, goind deeper, deeper. Her right hand, after a last squeeze of his balls, joined her left, clenching tightly to his hard rear.

Jason's hands went to the back of Hazel's head, thrusting his hips inwards with Hazel's rhythmic bobbing, Eventually the entirity of Jason's cock was being engulfed as Hazel took more and more in. Jason was groaning, Hazel's tongue licking the length of his shaft as she took it in her mouth, ensuring every square inch of it was moist and pleasured. Jason's climax was coming quickly as Hazel's head moved faster...faster. Then it came with an audible moan of pleasure from Jason, who pushed his hips forward pulling Hazel's head in. Her hands clenched tightly on his ass as her face was right up against his body, feeling the heat of it, the sweat dripping down his upper clothes.

And as Jason's entire dick was down Hazel's throat, he came, his warm juices jetting down her throat, leaving her with no choice but to swallow, as more and more shot out, her face still pressed tightly against his body. She had no option but to swallow, not that she minded. Unlike Frank's which she had licked secretely two nights ago, Jason's cum tasted **amazing. **Like sugar, sweet, pleasant, and she revelled in its taste as it ran slowly down the inside of her throat. Jason's softening cock was pulled out of Hazel's mouth, cum still dripping down his bell-end. Hazel grinned up at Jason.

"Well done, well done!" Jason and Hazel whirled to the side, towards the forgotten Sciron, and gasped in disgust as they saw two fat cocks sprouting between his legs.

"Dude, that's sick" Exclaimed Jason in horror

Sciron continued, ignoring his comment, "Now my dear children, you must pay me some respect! Kindly choose a side and pleasure each of you one of my penisses. Oh and don't try anything, they have the same properties as a hydra's head".

Jason's face was contirted with disgust as he knelt between Sciron's legs, prompted by the flintlock in his hand. As Hazel knelt beside him, she saw his iron-capped boots and it clicked in his mind. Sciron would kick his victims of the cliff.

She pulled Jason away and whispered in his ear, claiming to be debating which of his gross members to pleasure.

"So that's the plan"

"You sure it'll work?"

"No, but it's our best shot"

"Yeah I suppose so"

And so Jason knelt, and looked disgustingly at his left-side shriveled dick, grey. It was repulsive. But to his surprising happiness a sharp blow to the stomach sent him flying over the cliff before he touched it. As he soared through the air, there was a sudden moment of shear terror as he saw the Turtle's gaping beak in the sea below. He closed his eyes. And landed with a bump 20 yards away from the cliff. It worked! Even he was fooled. He looked up, and in horror found Sciron facing him. He soon realised that Sciron was oblivious to his presence, staring blankly into the distance as Hazel bluffed, putting off touching his wrinkled members for as long as possible.

Jason didn't want Hazel to suffer, so made a beeline for his sword, Sciron still unaware. Hazel, with a flintlock now pressed against her head for not touching his cocks. He jumped into the air, and summoned an almighty gust of wind, sending him hurtling towards Sciron. The impact was enough to send Sciron tumbling over the cliff, where he realised all too late that he'd been tricked, and fell with a scream to his own Turtle's jaws.

Hazel and Jason stood for a while, thoughts racing through both of their heads. "What about Frank?" thought Hazel "I had to survive, and I'd be happy if he did it with someone else, we all need to feel good". "Gods, that felt good. I got to do that with Piper. I want sex. Hazel has amazing tits, I want to cum on them" Said Jason's dick to him, unhelpful, but only wrenching his sex-obsessed mind further.

"You know we could just say there were some more monsters" Jason braved suggesting.

Hazel looked up, her deep brown eyes gazing at him. Then they collided. Tongues locked in a passionate battle, lips smashing against each other. Hazel's breasts pressed against his chest. Her hips pressing on his Bulge downstairs. Arms flailed, grabbing asses, hair, breasts. Hazel broke off, tearing off her shirt revealing a flat stomach and big tits held by a Demigod 'battle bra' (a kind of leathery sports bra). Jason took the hint, and pulled his Leather armour and t-shirt off, revealing a hard, defined six-pack across his abdomen. He wasn't as broad as Frank, but his muscles were defined better.

They interwined again, making out passionately. As they snogged wildly, Jason fumbled with Hazel's bra as her hands ran along his back and front, tracing his hard lines. He was eventually succesful, and Hazel's bra fell to the ground, exposing her perfectly round breasts.

Jason wasted no time in burying his head between them and planting soft kisses down her cleavage. His hands went to her breasts, squeezing the soft flesh rhythmically, his fingers twirling over her hard nipples. Hazel was moaning, her hand clasped on the bulge in Jason's trousers. They slowly lowered to the ground, with Hazel's legs wrapped around Jason's middle as he traced little circles with his tongue against her nipples.

He eventually pulled away and tore of his trousers reavealing the once-again rock-hard cock. Hazel tried to get up but Jason leapt on her, kneeling over her belly, pinning her down with his superior weight. He edged forward, slowly moving his hips, his 7-inch dick rubbing against her torso. Hazel could feel it's warmth, it's hardness. His cock stroking her chest, Jason reached her breasts. He took hold of both, her nipples between thumb and finger, and he thrust.

Jason's dick slid through her cleavage, engulfed in the enormity of her breasts. He did it again, and again, his warm member pressing against her soft flesh. Jason was looking straight into Hazel's eyes, his blue eyes piercing her. And, with his warm cock still sliding through her breasts, one hand rubbing her nipples, he snaked his right hand across her adbomen, tickling, under her trousers and into her panties. He wasted no time in finding Hazel's pussy, and plunging two fingers into it. Hazel gasped, Jason still stared into her, his hips continuing their rhythmic beating, in and out through her cleavage. Hazel could see his head, coming, going. And his fingers retreated, and plunged again, faster and faster, his third finger brushing her clitoris, making her moan louder and louder. As his fingers thrust into her, Hazel's head stretched ever closer, her face strained in pleasure.

"Just put it in there!" She managed between sharp moans.

Jason didn't need much encouragement as he got up, tugged down the remaining bits of clothes Hazel was wearing and hovered his dick above her entrance.

And then, with a brisk movement, plunged his entire length into her pussy.

Hazel gave a little scream. Jason didn't hesitate pulling out and in, feeling the walls of her fanny against his cock. His arms went to Hazel, gently lifting her, turning her into a crawling position. And then he quickened his pace, leaning over Hazel, resting his head on hers his arms went beneath her, gropping her tits. And still he thrust in and out, in and out, the audible slap-slap-slapping of his balls accompanying Hazel's audible moans of pleasure. He quickened his pace, his cock a blur of speed.

Hazel was in indescribable pleasure, Jason's dick seeming electrifying, sending wave after wave of pleasure. Her orgasm came, a spasm of pleasure resounding through her body as Jason's cock filled her. And he didn't stop, his lightning quick beating of his hips unfaltering in speed. Hazel experienced another three minutes of inexplicable pleasure threatening to drive her to unconciousness. He hummed in pleasure, contrasted to Hazel's loud screams. His hands trailed her abdomen, squeezed her breasts, fingers tracing her inner thighs, and still he fucked. Even as more orgasms thundered through her Jason carried on thrusting his member into her, although his face was contorting in the effort of carrying on. But he couldn't last forever. As Jason delivered his last frantic thrusts of his cock, Hazel Twisted to face him.

Jason pulled out his cock as he blew his load, a comet-like streak of semen flew out of his bell-end, splattering Hazel's breasts in the warm liquid. More followed, squirting out like water from a fountain, landing on her face and tits. Hazel licked it all up, even as more landed. She adored it's sweet syryp-like texture and taste, feeling it running down the inside of her mouth.

Jason collapsed onto her in exhaustion, drenched in sweat. his semi-erect dick pressed between them, still dribbling cum, adding to the sticky mess.

"That" Managed Jason between heavy pants "Was absolutely brilliant".

HOPE YOU ENJOYED, MORE TO COME, AND POSSIBLY A SEPARATE TRUTH OR DARE ONE!

REVIEW! -


	3. I'm back!

HEY GUYS!

Yeah, I know. 2 years is a loooong time.

I don't want to say that I forgot, but frankly that was it. And since I wrote this for myself mainly I had some shock seeing the stats!

So will I continue? Yeah I think I will. I've seen the comments and am quite flattered. I must apologise for all those embarassing spelling errors (but did you click on this to judge that? :,) ) and what I now see as a slightly immature take. Anyhow to address the, erm, constructive criticism that I got I'd like to say

A. Yes I tweaked the story a bit and you might not like that, and I do think I'll alter t story less in potential upcoming chapters

B. In Rick Riordan's story they are young, I can't stress enough that I urge you to rethink these characters as being older (they'd be older than me). Obviously writing this with thirteen year olds in mind is wrong, so don't OK?

Sorry for keeping you waiting so long.

Oh yeah all that usual stuff; I am not affiliated with the author of the Heroes of Olympus books in any way at all, the characters are his. I am just taking his (wonderful) story and retelling it in a much more erotic manner with characters enhanced to be suitable for such a sexual nature of writing.

**PLEASE PM me any suggestions, reviews or anything at all you'd like to ask or suggest!**


	4. 3: Tartarus

**3 – TARTARUS**

**PERCY/ANNABETH AND DAMASEN (THE GIANT)/ANNABETH**

**A lot of you guys PM'd me saying you'd love to see a giant/demigod lemon so I combined it with a Percabeth and here we are.**

**This fanfiction contains a lot of VIVID SEXUAL DESCRIPTIONS for you're enjoyement. You were warned!**

**I'll get some more written very soon and until then and afterwards please PM or review to tell me what you think!**

**Nothing's changed I still have to say 'disclaimer: I have nothing to do with Rick Riordan or his publishers and the Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson series are all unfortunately not mine.**

**So set when Annabeth and Percy are in Tartarus in 'House of Hades'. Imagine the characters as older than the age they are in the books.**

DAMASEN'S CAVE, TARTARUS, AFTER PERCY IS CURSED BY THE ARAI SPIRITS

Annabeth stared at Percy, infuriated at how powerless she was to help him. He was pale, sweating and writhing as the curses the _Arai _had bestowed upon him eroded his strength.

'He can't die, he can't die' she tried to tell herself, 'Not...not without...' Annabeth stopped before she could say 'not without us having not done it'.

It seemed weird; they were off trying to save the World, risking their life at every turn, under constant attack, and the biggest frustration she felt was at not having felt Percy's member inside her, filling her, satisfying her. She might have urged Percy out of the river Cocytus, the River of Lamentation with dreams of a life in New Rome, but she had willed herself out of that river with the despair at dying a virgin. Well, not strictly a virgin, Aphrodite had done her and Hazel and Piper the favour of removing their hymen for them what seemed like years ago.

She glanced over to the other side of the Cave. Bob (a.k.a Iapetus the Titan) had finished his discussion with Damasen. Damasen the twenty-foot tall giant with the scaled dragon legs. Damasen with the ageless scarred face and dreadlocks. Damasen who wore nothing but leaves around his crotch, doing little to disguise...

His deep voice interrupting her train of thought,

'Iapetus has told me about you, about your quest, why I should help you.' He paused, 'And I shall. Even this malicious concoction of Arai hatred can be treated by lathering the body with this stuff'

Damasen extended a long arm, thick as a tree trunk to Annabeth. In his hand was a Drakon-bone pot full of an oily substance.

'I shall, however, be expecting something in return for my service.' Damasen looked down at Annabeth, who wore ragged, torn clothes that barely covered her torso, and left her long smooth, perfectly-shaped legs almost completely bare.

'Anything!' Annabeth took the balm from the Giant's hands.

'You shall pay later. I must go slay the Drakon for the millionth time.' And with that he marched out. Bob left with him, running to catch up with Damasen's mammoth strides.

Annabeth watched them walk out into Tartarus, then snapped out of it and ran to Percy, laying spasming on a bed of hellhound furs. She tore of his top and dumped a load of oil over his lean chest. She tried not to be distracted by the bulge of his chest muscles and the perfect shape of his abdomen. As she rubbed the balm all over him she could already feel his muscles relax under her touch, the cuts begin to fade.

She glanced over her shoulder, and then took her own top off, revealing to nobody but an unconscious Percy her bare breasts. Her wavy blonde hair cascaded down over her shoulders onto her tits, which were small perhaps in comparison to Hazels.

Annabeth's small brown nipples were hard as rock as she applied the oil onto them. Her own injuries seemed to fade away making her feel dreamy. Gradually, as one hand swirled over her breasts and pinched her nipples, another slid down her navel and found the moistness of her pussy. She began to tickle the edges, and then slid a finger inside, all the while imagining Percy, Percy...Percy.

Annabeth looked up, and saw Percy still lying on the furs, calm and breathing normally. She traced her eyes down his chest, his abdomen, all the while pleasuring herself. The leant over him and with her free hand reached into the rags of his trousers and pulled out his member.

She took in the sight. Sprouting out from the black fuzz of his pubic hair was Percy Jackson's cock, already six or seven inches long flaccid. Thick veins ran down its length to the head.

Annabeth leaned her head forward and planted a kiss on his shaft, taking in the smell of sea salt. She traced the veins of it with her finger and then gripped it firmly, increasing the depth to which she was fingering herself.

At this Percy's eyed opened, gazing out at what was happening to him between long strands of black hair.

'Annabeth,' he croaked

'Hush now.' She pushed his head back, 'just you sit there and feel good.'

She tore off the rest of her rags and crouched over him. Percy gloried in the sight in front of him, his tanned, blonde, beautiful girlfriend with her flawless smooth skin. He traced his vision down to her firm breasts, wishing he had the strength to get up and suck on those dark nipples.

One part of him, at least, did have strength. Percy's member was rock hard, sprung up for attention at 9 inches. Hovering just above it was Annabeth's pussy, beautifully pink and moist. Annabeth lowered herself, guiding the Son of the Sea God's cock into her opening. Both parties shuddered as the head squeezed into Annabeth. But Annabeth didn't stop and continued lowering herself down and down.

Percy's face contorted as Annabeth's vagina clamped down on his cock, the contractions sucking him in further and further until he felt the soft skin of her ass make contact with his own legs. Annabeth felt the warmth of Percy's member within her, filling her, sending waves of pleasure down her legs.

Annabeth remained sitting for a moment, feeling the whole 9 inches of Percy's dick. Percy gazed at her, green eyes fixed on her own grey ones. She leant forward and put her tongue in his mouth, as she had so many times before, but this was different, he was in her, and she loved it. Annabeth forgot all about Tartarus, about the quest, about all of it and concentrated on taking her hips back, and thrusting them in again. And she did it again, and again, and again.

'Mhmmmhmmm' Percy moaned weakly each time Annabeth's pussy sucked him in and squeezed him

Annabeth quickened her pace, her moans of pleasure muffled as she buried her head into Percy's neck, pleasure surging through her body each time Percy's hot rod filled her. She quickened and quickened, a slapping noise now occurring with each thrust as her ass made contact with Percy's thighs. Even Percy's weak moans grew to audible groans. She sat up on him. Using her legs to thrust herself in and out of the whole length of Percy's member.

With one hand on his hard chest, she slipped another to Percy's balls, and massaged his scrotum, all the while riding his cock ever quicker, the moans morphing into one continuous wail of pleasure. She felt Percy's balls contract and pulsate and suddenly was struck by a warm feeling within her as Percy's cock let strands of his hot sticky cum loose within her. She knew it was bad, but revelled in the feeling of it dripping out of her and making a huge sticky mess.

Percy remained staring at her, mouthed 'I love you' and laid his laid back to continue his recovery.

Annabeth slid off him and sat beside him, lazily swirling Percy's cum over her inner thigh.

'What if I get pregnant?' She asked herself aloud.

'Oh that won't happen here, Tartarus is a place of death, not life,' came a deep voice from the Cave entrance – Damasen. 'Come with me, he'll be fine, it's time to pay.'

Annabeth gingerly followed Damasen through to a huge bed, Percy's cum rolling down her thigh as she walked. Damasen turned at the bed to face her.

'I think you know what to do.' Annabeth had some idea.

The twenty-foot Giant tore off his woven loin cloth o reveal a scaly cock three feet long, and sat on the edge of the bed. His cock was now head height for Annabeth, at nearly twice the width of her thigh.

She licked the head of the godly cock, again and again, trying to think of a conceivable way of pleasuring a dick of such a size. She told Damasen to lay back and climbed atop him, grinding her crotch against the base of the huge member, all the while licking as much of it as she could. Although with a cock half the size of her, she was struggling, dribbling over the head as she tried her best to thank him for saving Percy's life'

'Demigod Girl, let's try something else.'

Before Annabeth could react the Giant picked her up and laid her on her back on the bed. He meanwhile leaned over her and grabbed the monstrous shaft. Mercifully he only began to wank himself off, but then with his spare hand pointed one finger at Annabeth, grinned, and plunged it into her pussy.

Annabeth screamed. Damasen's finger was huge, over a foot long. She felt as though she'd explode, she would explode, surely she'd explode. Damasen retracted his finger, and plunged it in again. Annabeth's vision was blurry, every sense drowned by the waves of pain and pleasure rocketing through her body.

She felt herself begin to spasm, muscles contracting uncontrollably around the Giant's finger. Annabeth screamed and shuddered as an orgasm hit her hard. Damasen only quickened his pace, ravishing the mortal with only a finger. Another and another orgasm surged through Annabeth's body. The screaming subdued to silent shock as pain and pleasure were the only things she was aware of. Her arms flailed, searching for something to hold, her hdead stretched back and her pussy seemingly on fire. Her pussy juices were soaking Damasen's finger, the flow unstoppable.

Damasen became aware of his approaching orgasm himself as he shook himself off to fingering the demigod girl. Pleasure radiated about his huge cock. He took his finger out of Annabeth's pussy. She lay in shock, and then propped herself up to see the Giant's monster cock aimed right at her.

A jet of sticky cum blasted out and covered her in the white liquid. As strand after strand of Damasen's hot semen bathed Annabeth she struggled not to drown much less gag. Damasen's massive cock drooped down, smearing the cum all over her navel, breasts and face. Wiping her face clear she opened her eyes just in time to watch the giant plunge two fingers into her.

She passed out.

**It feels pretty good to be back and I hoped you all enjoyed. Please post reviews even if you're just a guest. Were you aroused ;) ? Did it work? Suggestions, anything. It's all much-appreciated.**

**Or, even better, send a PM :)**


	5. 4: Khione

**4: Khione**

**Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus sex / sexual fanfiction.**

**Contains Jason and Piper sex and simulteneously an original pairing: Frank and Khione the Snow Goddess. I really hope you enjoy.**

**Same goes as usual: I don't own the Heroes of Olympus book series or any other related franchise, I just took the characters and imagined them as a bit older and hornier for you guys ;)**

**Do enjoy now (and yes I changed my username to sweetfalcon, better than initials I thought!)**

AS PIPER CHARMSPEAKS FESTUS ONBOARD THE ARGO II WHEN KHIONE ATTACKS IN 'HOUSE OF HADES'

Piper cheered triumphantly as Zethes and Cal, the winged simpletons Khione the snow goddess called brothers were incinerated by Festus' fiery breath. Her charmspeak had worked! It had worked, and it had worked on none other than a machine!

Khione, the pale dark-haired snow goddess, wailed and moved towards Piper with arms outstretched, an icicle dagger materialising in both hands. Piper did not move, and only concentrated on maintaining the calm, seductive voice that had stirred the mechanical dragon.

'Festus, restrain her!'

Metallic arms shot from panels in the deck, latched onto the goddess' arms and legs, stopping her in her tracks. The warmth of metal dissipated Khione's power. She howled and tried to prize off the restraints but to no avail. Khione slumped forward and the ice sculpture of Jason melted instantly.

'Jason!' Piper broke away from her moment of triumph to run to her boyfriend, who was shocked and shivering, but otherwise unharmed. Piper spun back to Khione,

'Where's Leo?!' She demanded

Khione managed a chuckle, 'Far away, far far away. You won't see him again you little slut!' She spat.

At this moment Frank and Hazel burst onto the deck. 'What happened?!', 'We were frozen, it went cold!'

Piper filled them in as quickly as she could; Leo flying off the deck, Khione freezing everyone, the bomb that would unleash the force of the North winds, the charmspeak on Festus. She kept turning to Khione, who was glaring at her, hateful in her humiliation.

'Oh shit, we forgot about Coach Hedge!' Realised Hazel, 'I better go check on him!'

'Jason you look cold, you need to warm up, come on!' Piper was pumped. She'd gotten no further than feeling Jason's cock under his pants, and couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to take her chances now. Jason needed no charmspeak, and followed Piper down into the deck.

'By Zeus,' He thought to himself as he followed Piper inside, transfixed by the perfect curve of her rear, 'Piper has the best ass I think I've ever seen!'

Frank looked around, and saw he was alone on the deck with Khione, who was still restrained by the metal arms from the deck. He looked her up and down. Leo had told the truth – this goddess was stunning! Her skin was pale but pure and flawless, her icy dress complimenting her curves, round chest and hips.

'So, we wouldn't want you getting cold up here now would we mrs Snow?'

'I don't feel the cold.' She hissed

'Oh no?' Frank raised is eyebrow, a wild glimpse in his eye, 'Let's see what you can feel.'

Downstairs in the deck Piper had lead Jason into her cabin. As he chugged a mug of hot elixir Piper eyed every inch of his body; the way his muscular arms filled his sleeves, the shape of his abs beneath his shirt. She was not going to wait any longer.

'Jason' She said innocently, whilst layering her voice with charmspeak, 'take off your clothes'.

Jason did not even hesitate, he tore off his t-shirt and then his pants and boxers in one go. Piper studied him, and liked what she saw. Her eyes, however, were drawn immediately to what was between his legs. Jason's member hung from a blonde nest of pubic hair, twinging slightly as blood pumped into it, making it increasingly erect.

Piper crouched down, she was a daughter of Aphrodite, and this would come easily to her. And she took the whole of Jason's seven inches into her mouth at once.

Back on deck Frank was walking up to the bound Snow Goddess.

'What are you doing?' Khione's french accent was thick as Frank approached.

She continued her protest as Frank walked up to her, a few inches taller than her even as she was hoisted upwards by the Argo II's metallic arms. She stopped abruptly as Frank send an arm snaking up her dress amd found her pussy.

'So you felt that then?' He smirked and guided his fingers up into the goddess. She stared at him wide-eyed. 'I'll take that as a yes'.

Frank retracted his fingers, and plunged them back in, rhythmically thrusting his middle and ring finger into the folds of the Pale Goddess' pussy. As he did so he began to grind against her, his own member growing within his clothes, making itself felt to Khione. Frank's free hand joined his other under the Goddess' dress, snakeing round the back to grope her shapely but cold ass. He continued to finger her.

'You're so cold you know, but I'm thinking I'm warming you up,' He taunted Khione.

'Puny...Demigod' She struggled to say without moaning as Frank insistantly delved into her pussy.

'You want me, you know you want to. Can you feel that, against you're belly, my boner? You want that, you do, and I'll give it to you.' Frank tore off the Snow Goddess' dress.

Down in the deck, Jason was in ecstasy, as Piper expertly sucked on his member, continually licking and sucking and deepthroating. She loved to have all of Jason in her mouth, feel the bristles of his blonde pubic hair against her nose. She took him out of her mouth and sucked on his balls, taking both in at once, all the while running her fist rhythmically along his cock. Jason moaned as she did so, twirling her choppy dark hair in his fingers as she pleasured him.

She went back to sucking him off, quickening the pace at which she bobbed up and down on his boner, which was twinging in anticipation of a climax. She felt it coming.

'Pipeeer' Jason moaned as he came closer and closer to blowing his load all over her pretty face.

Piper only went quicker, frantically guzzling his dick. She held the back of his thighs for leverage as she took him all in, feeling the head hit the back of her neck. She did not gag.

She took him out just in time for Jason to blow a huge strand of cum straight onto her face. She held her mouth open greedily to get as much of Jason's wonderful cum into her mouth, wiping it off her face and licking her fingers so as to waste none. She sucked the rest of the head of his cock, slurped it down and stood up.

'Jason,' She re-applied her charmspeak as she slipped off her own clothes, 'It is your turn to pleasure me.'

She lay back on the bed and spread her legs wide, revealing her shaven pink pussy. Jason clambered over the bed, his semi-hard cock dribbling semen over the covers. He planted kisses down her inner thigh on both sides and then planted a kiss on her clitoris. Piper shuddered, but Jason only continued, planting soft kisses around the edge of her opening. She stifled a moan.

Jason looked up, and smiled a perfect smile with his blonde hair and nice teeth and cute scar on his lip. And then he plunged his tongue into her, his rhythm changing instantaneously to mellow and soft, to deep, hard and insistent. She ate her out frantically, brushing his lips against the lips of her vagina, probing its folds with her tongue. He made use of his fingers too, stroking her thigh, swirling a finger around her navel and brushing it past her ass.

His cock was now rock-hard as he went quicker and quicker on Piper, who was now moaning loudly.

'Oh my gods Jason just don't stop!' His tongue was sending tingling through her neurons, pleasure radiating from her pussy. Suddenly her body started shaking.

Piper screamed as an orgasm shook her body.

Khione meanwhile had been lowered to lie on the ground, the restraints ever hot, ever disabling her powers. She stared up at Frank, who was licking his fingers.

'Mhm, that tasted nice, ya know,' He told her before removing his own clothes.

Khione stared in wonder at him. The demigod boy was hung. Thick muscles everywhere, and most noticeably, that dick. It was huge, gargantuan, a foot-long at least. And it was pointing right at her face.

Khione's mouth was agape, speechless. Frank went around the back of her head, and put his dick in her mouth. Her protest was muffled by Frank's long member, filling her mouth. His balls were over her face, overpowering her with musky smell. It was unlike Frank so be like this, but Khione had tried to kill them, maybe had killed Leo. Frank was enjoying this little revenge

'I knew you wanted it.' Smirked Frank as he thrust his dick in and out of her mouth.

Khione extended her neck and Frank shoved his member further down her throat and held it there, letting the feeling of her throat closing in on his dick pleasure him. He then pulled it out, and toyed with the Snow Goddess, wiping the head over her cheeks, groping her breasts.

'Hey these nipples are really hard aren't they?' He asked her as he pinched one of them, 'You're aroused aren't you?'

'Never' Khione snarled, although her body betrayed her. Frank felt her pussy.

'Sopping wet here you know, I think you want me.'

Frank moved around to between her legs, and hovered his huge cock above her pussy.

'Do it, demigod'

'Nuh-uh, you send my friend away, tried to kill us, I don't appreciate that so much.' Frank moved his cock so it hovered just above her ass instead, 'You're gonna regret it.'

'No!' Khione screamed, but it was too late.

Jason's head emerged from between Piper's legs. He licked around his mouth where Piper's orgasm had sent love juices squirting out onto his face. Piper's head was leaning back, the magnitude of her orgasm bewildering her. Her mouth made a wide grin, but she was not done yet.

'Jason,' She charmspoke, 'why don't you lie down on the bed.'

Jason obeyed, lying down on the bed, his cock standing vertically, rock hard. Piper crouched over him, licking her fingers and rubbing them around the head of Jason's member. She prepared to lower herself down on him. Suddenly Jason sat up and whispered in her ear,

'You think it was charmseak the whole time? I know you Pipes, and now I'm gonna take control.'

He kissed her cheek and spun her over so he was on top of her. He placed himself above her pussy and then thrust forward, pushing his seven inches into her. Both parties groaned simultaneously. Jason felt almost nauseated. Hazel had been good but Piper was just so tight. Her pussy seemed to hold him in place, mount a consistent pressure on his member and squeeze him. He felt amazing just being inside her. Pulling out felt like resisting the pull of a vaccuum, and it felt good. Almost as much as pushing himself back in. And again, and again.

Piper moaned each time Jason thrusted into her, his dick inside her feeling so right, so good.

'I could get used to this' She thought but was immediately preoccupied as Jason picked up the pace. He held her hips up to his groin and thrust quicker and deeper, the pleasure contorting his expression. She felts his balls slap her ass with each thrust, she felt his pubic hair brush against her as he plunged himself as deep as he could, and she felt his dick pushing up inside her. It all felt wondrous.

Jason picked her up, still inside her, and guided her onto her hands and knees, and fucked her doggystyle, an audible slapping sound occurring with each thrust. His hands clutched both her ass cheeks, each squashing against his thighs.

Jason leaned forward, over her, and played with her nipples. He kissed the back of her neck, buried his face in her dark hair as he felt the pleasure growing and growing within him.

Piper was now moaning incessantly as Jason continued to thrust into her. She took his finger in her mouth, muffling her moans as Jason did his best to quicken his pace even more. Jason's own groans were becoming louder and louder and suddenly an eruption of pleasure resounded through his body.

He flipped Piper over onto his front and pulled out as his member swelled with cum and sprayed hot semen all over her navel and belly. Jason hadn't felt anything like it, the waves of pleasure radiating from his balls overpowering every other sense and depositing buckets of cum all over Piper who was overjoyed at the onslaught of Jason's hot sticky seed.

After Jason's mammoth orgasm was over he groaned and lay exhausted next to his girlfriend, who lazily licked the cum of her fingers.

She sat up suddenly;

'Fuck, Khione's wind bomb!'

Up on the Deck Frank was straining to fit his enormous member into the Snow Goddess' tight asshole. With herculean heaves he thrust himself a few inches forward at a time, pushing against the resistance of her body. Khione screamed with each thrust and cursed the demigod for not doing her in the pussy.

That was not being ignored as Frank was forcing three fingers up there at the same time, revelling in the sensation of pushing the Goddess' body to the limit. With a last thrust he had his whole 12 inches inside of her ass. Khione's body went all tense. Her head arced back and she squeezed her restraints as hard as she could. Frank was sweaty and breathless at the effort, dizzied slightly by the tightness of Khione's ass. He took his fingers out of her pussy and licked them clean of the juices.

'You're liking this aren't you?' Khione only stared at him, 'Not that not liking it would stop me.'

Frank grasped her hips and began to thrust, not at all softly, in and out of the Goddess' ass. It felt so different to the pussy. Tighter for sure, but maybe not as nice. But it was in the pussy he fucked Hazel, and this bitch didn't deserve the treatment he gave her.

He thrust more and more, ever quicker into her ass until the Goddess began to moan and scream in french. This only encouraged Frank to go harder. He clasped her breasts and used them as leverage, slamming his huge cock into her tight ass. He took a nipple in his mouth as the Goddess' body began to quiver and shake. Her moans became louder, Frank did not stop. He only fucked her harder and rougher, ravaging her ass mercilessly.

Khione let out a huge scream as an orgasm shook through her. Her eyes rolled back and her pussy began squirting juices all over Frank's pubes and balls, giving him additional lubrication and inciting him to see if he could go harder. Ten more deep thrusts, Khione spasming in pain and pleasure pushed Frank over the edge. He let loose thick strands of sticky cum within the Goddess' Anus, still thrusting slowly and grunting.

He eventually pulled his swollen cock out of her ass, now stretched with white semen dripping out of it. He wiped the cum off on her face.

'Now, to Tartarus with you, witch. For Leo.' He barked gruffly

'I'll see you there'

Khione nodded at the floor of the deck a few metres away, then disintegrated into shards of ice and snow. Piper burst through the door naked and dove on what the Goddess had nodded at. But it was too late, the North Winds were unleashed and the Argo II blown far, far to the South.

**I do hoped you enjoyed, that was my longest so far!**

**As usual please review and leave any comments, as a guest or otherwise. Or you can PM me with any questions :)**


	6. 5: Ogygia

**5: Ogygia**

**A Leo and Calypso pairing this time on her island home of Ogygia.**

**A Heroes of Olympus (Percy Jackson) sex / sexual fanfiction.**

**I'm nearing the end of 'House of Hades' plot, and doors are opened for a wide range of pairings or even groups. Please PM or review any suggestions or requests you might have, or just let me know if you liked this and found it hot :)**

**Finding time between essays to write pretty quickly and would love to know what you guys thought of a Truth or dare spin-off to this series.**

**Without further adue...**

LEO, ON OGYGIA, BUILDING A BOAT TO ESCAPE FROM OGYGIA TO REJOIN HIS FRIENDS.

Leo cursed as he dropped a wrench down a hole in his half-built boat, to get him off the island prison Ogygia where he had been banished by Khione.

"Do you need a hand?" Calypso was sat cross-legged just outside the shelter on the beach.

'Nah, I got it" Leo grinned, although his mind said 'Fuck, she is HOT in those jeans.'

Calypso, the stunning immortal daughter of Atlas had only increased in sexiness by Leo's standards after trading her greek toga for practical clothing. As she worked side-by-side with Leo relentlessly, he would often find himself staring at her ass ash she bend down, at the way her caramel hair was perfect as she toiled and laboured at springs and wrenches.

For only the millionth time he felt his cock twinge in his pants. 'Darn it' he thought. He would need to relieve himself soon as he had done often when he was alone, wanking himself off as he pictured the beautiful Calypso stretched out on the sand, breasts bare, smiling one of her rare but perfect smiles. What was he even thinking, he was Leo. Scrawny Latino Guy with the wiry dark hair, any girl wouldn't give him a second glance.

Frantic shouting from Calypso broke him from his self-pitying trance. A raft was washed up on the beach. A full, working raft. He had almost been happy to remain on the island for a while in Calypso's company. But now he had to leave immediately.

He trudged over to where Calypso was already securing and rigging the sail and waving him over.

'What?' enquired Calypso upon seeing Leo's not-all-too-happy expression.

'Erm nothing I mean no I mean...doesn't this raft only show up for guys you...'

Calypso grabbed his face and kissed him. Leo shut up, astounded. He got over the shock a few seconds later and clumsily began to kiss back, passing his tongue over hers, although his arms hung loosely by his side. Moreover, Leo's cock went from flaccid to arrow straight in the space of about ten seconds.

They were standing in the surf, but neither of them seemed to notice. Calypso took Leo's hand and guided it beneath her t-shirt. She was wearing no bra. Leo's fingers slithered up her flat stomach and found her round prominent breasts. He groped at them, still duelling tongues with Calypso. He felt her nipple between his finger and thumb. Gaining confidence, Leo's other hand slipped behind her and felt her ass, squeezing it.

As he did Calypso took one hand down to Leo's jeans. She felt the bulge and squeezed at it, causing Leo to shudder. She gazed seductively into his eyes as she pulled back her head slightly, biting his lip as she did. With only one hand, she dextrously undid the button of his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. And then she reached into his underwear and pulled out Leo's raging boner. It was thinner proportionally, but lengthwise it boasted eight inches. Swollen veins ran prominently along its length.

Leo flinched as Calypso, still tugging at his lips and teasing his tongue with hers, began to run her hands slowly along its length. With Leo's negligible previous experience with girls, his cock was already twinging. A few more strokes and Leo blew his load, white semen shooting out and dropping into the sea.

Leo was dazed, but Calypso's seductive tone continued.

'So, Leo Valdez, let's see how good you are with your hands.'

Calypso began to guide his hands towards her crotch, but Leo realised he couldn't just stand there, and took control. He gently pushed Calypso onto the sandy beach and lay atop her. He slid his tongue back into her mouth – he could not get enough of the taste of it, and then he slid one hand down between her legs. He tugged down her jeans and slid a finger into her. This time the titan's daughter shuddered.

Leo artfully negotiated his fingers around Calypso's pussy. He twirled an index finger around her opening, traced circles and figure-of-eights around her inner thigh, all of which sent her squirming below him, the movement awakening once again his dick, which was pressed warmly against her thigh. Each movement sent butterflies and shudders through Calypso's belly, making her senses buzz and tingle. He plunged two fingers deep and Calypso let out a stifled moan through Leo's mouth.

Leo's other hand was propping him up against the sand. He took it away, sinking deeper into Calypso's mouth, almost forgetting to breathe. His weight against her, Leo's dick pressed more insistently against Calypso's thigh. His free hand he slipped under Calypso's thigh, and added it to the onslaught of pleasure against Calypso.

She hated to admit it, but Calypso had never felt so pleasured. Not when fingering herself to the thought of Odysseus or Hercules making love to her, inserting rods into her, imagining it was Percy Jackson's cock. Leo just moved his hands so artfully, sending her neurons racing. And so warm! Her whole crotch seemed to radiate heat, building pleasure further and further.

One swift plunge of four fingers suddenly pushed Calypso to climax. She bit hard on Leo's lip as a tidal wave of pleasure took hold of her body. She stiffened as she felt her juices liberated, flowing out onto Leo's hands, which did not stop their pleasuring even as she squirmed under his body in orgasm.

Leo sat up, a huge smug grin painted across his face

Calypso didn't like that. She launched herself onto him and the couple rolled along the beach, getting sand in their hair, feeling each other's warmth and one noticeably hard member. They stopped rolling with Leo lying back, Calypso sitting on his legs, her caramel hair messy, sandy, but still absolutely gorgeous.

"Don't push your luck, Leo Valdez, I still hate you."

And with an animalistic glimmer in her eyes she shuffled forward and sat down directly onto Leo's raging 8-inch cock. And she didn't stop there. She frantically thrust her hips up and down, riding Leo's cock as if it were a bucking Nemean Lion she had to tame. It was all Leo could do to lie back, feeling Calypso ride him wildly. Sex...him, Leo Valdez having sex with Calypso, the most stunning immortal girl he had ever seen.

Calypso was not stopping anytime soon as she wildly rode him. So hard were her thrusts that sand was being hurled backwards and a squelching slap-slapping noise resounded across the otherwise tranquil Ogygia. Leo couldn't even describe the feeling. His cock was being continually engulfed by a wet powerful pussy, and quickly too. Leo's hands, paralyzed at his sides accidentally caught fire as the pool of heat radiated from his crotch.

He figured he probably should not be so docile and so sat up, sitting Calypso on his lap and adding the thrust of his own hips to the fold. Simultaneously he took one of her erect nipples into his mouth, sucking on it, muffling his groans.

Calypso was more audible, moaning and screaming as she relentlessly rode up and down on Leo's cock, feeling the head of it slam against the back of her pussy. She dug into his back with his nails, drawing some blood. Leo'd had worse, and wasn't about to let that hinder his oncoming orgasm.

'Uuurgh' He grunted as he thrust as hard as he could into Calypso, feeling his crotch push right up against hers. As he did, strands of hot sticky cum shot into Calypso. The orgasm seemed not to stop. For several mesmerising pulsations Leo let wave after wave of cum loose into the Immortal beauty.

'They lay, still breathing heavily, Leo's cock still within her.

'Leo, Leo you have to go now' she urged him.

He looked wistfully at her. They both knew that's what had to be done.

'I'll come back for you'

'You can't!'

'I will'

The scrawny son of Hephaestus stood with a new-found confidence.

'I swear it' He said 'I swear it on the River Styx'.

Calypso put a finger in her pussy and took it out with Leo's cum all over it. She took it in her mouth and sighed, tasting him as Leo sailed off into the distance.

**A shorter one than usual but nonetheless I hoped you found it good. Once again please feel free to review or make suggestions, I'll at least reply :)**


	7. 6: The House of Hades

**6: The House of Hades**

**Here's a fouresome with you with Percy Jackson having sex with Annabeth, Piper AND Hazel!**

**Same goes as usual: I don't own the Heroes of Olympus book series or any other related franchise, I just took the characters and imagined them as a bit older and hornier for you guys ;)**

**And as usual lots of detailed sexual descriptions. Because you didn't really click on this to just read...**

**As usual comments and suggestions all very welcome just PM/review :)**

**Here we are at the end of the House of Hades Plot though!**

**Enjoy**

AFTER THE DEFEAT OF CLYTIUS AT THE END OF 'HOUSE OF HADES;

8 heroes: Percy, Jason, Annabeth, Piper, Leo, Nico, Hazel and Frank stood in a row watching the body of the Giant Clytius dissipate into nothing. They stood in silence, realising that for the first time, they were all together, after a small victory against Gaia and managing to close the Doors of Death AND bring Percy and Annabeth back alive. Annabeth and Percy had to lean on their fellow demigods, the ordeal that was Tartarus rendered them unstable for the moment.

Leo broke the silence; 'Sooo, as much as I love dark spooky caverns with sorceresses and giants and the like, can we get out of here?'

Nico spoke, although his eyes seemed blank, as though he was looking at something the others would not see. 'The Roman Praetor. The girl. She is here.'

'Reyna' Jason realised. 'We've got to go and see her!'

'The entrance is blocked,' Hazel announced 'Nico can you shadow-travel?'

'Not all of you at once. Besides, Percy and Annabeth are too weak. I'd have to take half up first, wait to regain my strength, and then return'

Jason took the lead, 'Right. As Praetor and ex-Praetor, Frank and I should go. Leo should go too to check up on the Argo II. Is the cave stable Hazel?'

'For now'

'That's settled then. Guys let's go.'

Leo clapped his hands and lit all the wooden torches along the temple walls before joining hands with Nico, Jason and Frank. They disappeared in a puff of black smoke. Piper and Hazel looked at one another and grinned. They beat Clytius, Percy and Annabeth were OK.

Whilst Annabeth and Percy rested their injuries and let some of Piper's elixir heal their injuries, Piper and Hazel traded stories – at first about the day's events, speaking of vaporizing monsters and fighting alongside skeletal warriors as if it were simply some juicy gossip. The conversation then became more intimate. Piper admitted what had happened after Khione attacked and before they were marooned by the South Wind's palace, Hazel spoke of her experience with Frank's monster cock.

'Twelve inches?!' Piper was incredulous. Hazel only smiled and nodded.

Annabeth lay awake, mostly listening, but the other two girls soon had it out of her that she had ridden Percy. As they prized the meticulous details out from Annabeth Piper began to feel all hot. She wanted it. She looked at Hazel, the looked at Percy, at Annabeth, at Percy. The other two caught her drift and they all seemed to stare at each other and at Percy sleeping, seeing who'd suggest it first.

'Fuck it, we might as well, Gods know how long we'll be down here.' It was Annabeth.

Piper crawled towards Percy first, slightly hesitantly. She glanced back to Annabeth, as if to check that she hadn't misheard her. Annabeth only nodded. Piper crawled up to Percy, and removed his shoes. Hazel and joined her again now, and together they pulled down Percy's ragged bottoms. Both looked at each other almost hungrily as Percy's cock was revealed, erect by chance, as he slept. Piper grabbed it.

Percy woke with a start and was astounded to find Piper and Hazel at his business end, drooling over his 9-inch member. His own girlfriend, Annabeth sat nearby, a hand slipped down to pleasure herself as she watched. Hazel poked out her tongue and licked the head of his cock, pulling back his foreskin gently with her teeth. Piper took the base, where she planted wet kisses right up against his short black pubic hair.

Percy laid his head back and began to moan softly. His hands went to Piper's hair, twirling it. Hazel was making circles with her tongue on the head of his member, gradually beginning to make shallow bobs over his bell-end, assuring to run her tongue along it as she sucked on it. Piper massaged his balls with one hand, helping Percy remove his shirt with the other. As Hazel began to suck deeper, getting her lips right around the head, Piper moved round to behind her, slowly pulling down her own jeans.

The view before Annabeth was becoming increasingly erotic. As she continued to watch with one hand down in her panties, another was taking her top off, revealing very hard nipples.

Hazel by now was pleasuring the full length of Percy's cock, stroking the base and cupping his balls as she engulfed more and more of him. She loved the feeling of sucking him off. He was big and so filled her mouth, tasting salty, the smell of him turning her on more. Piper had removed Hazel's jeans and crouched inserting fingers into her pussy, licking them so as to lubricate them more, but also to taste her arousal, something that made her feel all hot under the collar herself. Hazel's soft moans were inaudible due to her mouth being full.

Percy had hold of Hazel's head, pushing her down as he thrusted up with newfound strength. Eventually Percy's cock was hitting the back of her throat, and producing a wet squelching sound, somewhat to his amusement. He noticed Piper had by now taken off her clothes and was fingering Hazel. He revelled in the sight of the two demigod beauties.

But suddenly he was aware of Annabeth standing right above his head, naked. She sat on him, positioning her pussy right above his mouth. Despite barely being able to breathe, Percy wasn't too sad to have his sight blocked, as his girlfriend's pussy was in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around his thighs and wholeheartedly pushed his tongue as far into Annabeth as he could, lapping up all the juices he could find, caressing her opening.

Down at his cock, his strength was wavering, and Hazel could feel it. She quickened her pace, deepthroating the majority of his cock with relative ease, Hazel left him just before the verge and a muffled protest was heard from Annabeth's pussy. A couple of licks of the head was enough to send Percy over the edge. His body shuddered as his cock pulsated and delivered several sticky strands of semen into Hazel's awaiting mouth, all of which she collected greedily. Piper moved round to face Hazel and they locked lips in a sloppy french kiss, in which they passed Percy's salty cum from one to another, dribbling some onto Hazel's shirt and Piper's tits.

Back at Percy's head Annabeth was grinding against Percy's mouth. Squealing in delight as he exlored her pussy with his tongue, his hands latched firmly onto her ass, pushing her in further towards him.

Hazel had removed her shirt, revealing her basketball boobs and had sat on Percy's abdomen, feeling the weird sensation of grinding her pussy against his hard abs whilst Piper set to work restoring Percy's boner, massaging it between her tits until it was rock hard again.

'Ready for an amazing feeling?' Piper asked seductively and then sat astride his hips, and pushed his dick into her. She gave a loud moan as she sank down the first few inches of his shaft. She squatted on it, gradually lowering herself further and further down. Hazel took her head and pulled it into her boobs, where it was practically buried.

A symphony of moans and groans as Annabeth grabbed the back of Percy's head to force him to lick further inside of her. Hazel's nipples were being suckled on by Piper, who was herself gradually fitting more and more of Percy within her.

Piper began to adjust to Percy's cock and so began to bounce rhythmically upon it, feeling it push her insides up towards her, make her feel full and complete. Percy began to synchronise his own thrusts, and would give sudden bursts of speed that made Piper's pretty face contort in pleasure and his balls slap against her perfect ass.

Hazel meanwhile had turned her attention to Annabeth, Pressing her boobs against her back and reaching round to grope Annabeth's, holding both between finger and thumb, pinching them slightly and adding to Annabeth's ever more audible moans. Percy navigated one of his hands to slip under and into Hazel's pussy. But he got the wrong hole and ended up shoving two fingers up Hazel's ass. A peculiar feeling yet judging by Hazel's moans, she seemed to enjoy it.

Annabeth's sudden cry of pleasure signalled her orgasm. Hazel held her firmly as her juices were squirted straight out, and with nowhere else to go, ended up all over Percy's face. He lapped it up eagerly, savouring the taste of Annabeth's love juices. Percy's face emerged as Annabeth shuffled off his face to reveal a wide grin.

Piper continued to ride Percy's cock as Annabeth and Hazel made out over his chest, the arousing sight of which only made him thrust harder into Piper, inciting high-pitched squeals and moans.

Percy felt strong again now, a combination of elixir and Annabeth's ejaculation empowering him again. He clasped Annabeth by the hips and lay her on the ground and spread her legs before shoving himself halfway inside of her in one thrust. Annabeth screamed as Percy began to thrust, fucking her missionary. He didn't quite know how to describe the feeling of fucking Annabeth. He knew he wanted to do it all day every day because along with all the blissful pleasure, it felt _right_. Annabeth's pussy muscles clamped around his cock, making every thrust send waves of pleasure through his body. The pleasure only increased as he felt two tongues pleasure his scrotum as he fucked Annabeth. His love eggs were being suckled on by Hazel and Piper, who each had a hand around and in each other's pussy, making them moan softly.

Annabeth's moans were far more insistent. Her head was stretched back; her hands tightened into fists as Percy put all of his effort into thrusting as hard and deep as he could into Annabeth's quivering pussy. He held onto her boobs for support, groping them as he did and enjoying how her hard nipples rubbed against his palms. Equally as enjoyable was the attention the sensitive areas of skin behind his dick and on his scrotum was receiving from Hazel and Piper, who periodically contested tongues in passionate kisses. Piper could be heard to be moaning as Hazel drove her fingers unto her pussy, twisting them until she retracted them covered in her fluids.

Percy felt his second orgasm mounting as he thrust faster into Annabeth, seeing how loud he could get her to moan. Tension built in his balls, and he began to grunt animalistically with each thrust. Annabeth could see him straining to keep going and sucked him in further, encasing his member in the soft but muscular walls of her pussy.

'Uuuurggghhurghurghhhh" He grunted as he pulled himself out and let strands of sticky hot cum splatter all over Annabeth's navel. He lay back, exhausted from the effort, breathing heavily.

'You can't stop now' Hazel's voice seductive and silky, 'Not since you haven't fucked ME'

Percy looked up at her, she was the smallest of all his demigod friends, with those perfect round breasts. Somehow, he felt his deflated cock twinge once again. Hazel approached Percy, who was sitting, and rubbed her breasts against his member, sliding it up and down her cleavage. His cock began to rise again. Hazel smirked and continued to rub herself up against him. Percy's eyes followed her nipples, transfixed at the perfect roundness of her tits. He had to have some of that. He stood up suddenly, pushing Hazel up against a wall. He buried his face in her tits, planting kisses on them, suckling at her nipples, all the while jerking his cock off, preparing to fuck the third girl that day.

'This day went significantly better than I thought it would,' He thought bemusedly to himself.

Annabeth and Piper, in the meantime, and cleaned off the rest of Percy's cum and Annabeth was now eating Piper out as Percy had just done to her only this time Piper was being held in a shoulder stand with her legs apart by Annabeth, who then had her tongue pleasuring the folds of Piper's sweet pussy.

Hazel didn't see it coming when Percy thrust himself inside of her and fucked her against the wall roughly. She screamed in pain and pleasure as she found herself between a rock and a hard place...literally! Percy continued to suckle on her nipples, her arousal causing a few drops of milk to seep out from her nipples to be eagerly consumed by Percy.

Percy moved back from the wall, but hauled Hazel up and fucked her as he held her above the ground, letting gravity aid in penetrating as deeply as he could. Hazel was emitting a continuous moan of pleasure.

Percy wasn't out of positions yet and hoisted her down onto her hands and knees, where he then fucked her from behind, hard enough do the slapping of his balls left a red mark on Hazel's ass. He clasped her hips and thrust as deeply as he could, revelling in the feeling, when he could, of making contact with the back of Hazel's pussy.

Piper meanwhile was in ecstasy, Annabeth darting her tongue along the edges of her pussy and on her clitoris, making her squirm in pleasure. She had two fingers in there two, ensuring a thorough pleasuring and that Piper was having the time of her life.

Hazel felt almost numb everywhere but her pussy, which was being fucked hard by Percy Jackson. He spared no mercy and with seemingly more stamina the third time round. All she could feel was Percy's hard and insistent dick pummel her. She screamed as she went through another orgasm, her juices splattering over Percy's genitals but only making him thrust harder and quicker. Hazel felt pleasure rampaging through her, down to her toes and hands.

It took minutes, through which Hazel screamed as Percy rocked her world, rendering every other sense and sensation unimportant, but Percy's ability to hold on dwindles. Sensing the mood, Annabeth and Piper came over. As he thrust his member brutally into Hazel a few more times he was finally brought to climax. Percy pulled out of Hazel, who collapsed, and directed his cock straight at the eagerly-waiting Piper and Annabeth. A wave of cum shot from the end of Percy's cock, catching Annabeth in the eye, before another smeared across Piper's chin, the rest more accurately shot into the girls' mouths.

When the cumshot had finished, they all lay down, exhausted and fell asleep. All except for Piper, who remainded horny. She sat lazily pleasuring herself when in a puff of shadowy smoke, Nico appeared. She took the opportunity.

Without saying a word she walked over to Nico and reached into his breaches and pulled out his cock. Nico was stunned to silence, Piper only grinned at him, before putting it in her mouth and started to suck. Nico's cock grew very suddenly to its six inches, easily not too much for Piper to take in all at once. She ran her hand along the base, squeezing and teasing his balls with the other hand whilst her mouth did most of the work.

Piper grazed her teeth along the soft skin of his shaft, swirled her tongue across the head and plant kisses along its length. Nico could only stand, dumbfounded as Piper worked magic on his cock, sucking him off as only a daughter of Aphrodite could. Nico regained some sense and held the back of Piper's head, and thrusting into her mouth. Piper worked quicker, darting her tongue across his length and teasing his peehole. It did not take long at all for Nico to start grunting. Piper felt the pulsing and deepthroated his whole cock just in time for Nico's cum to be send doiwn her throat. Piper swallowed it all, pondering Nico's curious taste. She took him out of her mouth, sucked him dry and stood up as though absolutely nothing had happened. Nico tried to speak but couldn't.

'So,' Piper chimed innocently, 'shadowtravel?'


End file.
